dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Vegeta Has a Ball
Vegeta Has a Ball (勇気百倍! 界王の下に集結する戦士たち, Yuki Hyakubai! Kaio no Moto ni Shuketsu suru Senshitachi) is the sixteenth episode of the Namek Saga and the fifty-first overall episode in the uncut Dragon Ball Z series. The episode first aired on June 6, 1990. Its original American air date was October 25th, 1997. Summary Vegeta is attacking Tsuno's village on Namek to obtain the Dragon Ball there. Some of the Namekians begin to surround him out of anger, since he struck down one of their brethren prior. As the Namekians snarl at him, Vegeta laughs out loud. Meanwhile, having saved Dende, Gohan and Krillin enjoy a light meal inside Bulma's Capsule House. Dende is asked to eat a little, but he refuses, saying he only drinks water and does not consume food. Krillin tells Dende he saw them growing crops, so he assumes they must consume something. Dende tells him that what he saw earlier were Ajisa plants. He explains that they are beautiful plants but were destroyed by a storm with violent winds. Much of the planet's forests were laid to waste as a result and Dende says he hopes that the plants they are growing again will help bring their planet back to life. The Namekian villagers proceed to attack Vegeta with blasts from every side. Just as the Namekians become overjoyed that they've eliminated the threat, a huge boulder comes out from the ground, compiled of stones. Vegeta then busts out from the barrier and allows the stones around him to shatter, flying in many directions, even hitting some of the Namekians down. One Namekian sends a powerful ki wave at Vegeta, who stops it dead in its tracks and wets his lips before sending the blast right back at the Namekian, obliterating him. Gohan and Krillin then sense Vegeta's power level and become aware of his brutal and overwhelming cruelty. They are positive that innocent Namekians are being butchered at that very instant. They recognize the ki as belonging to Vegeta. Krillin states that Vegeta is responsible for much of the madness and that he is now able to seek power levels without the usage of a scouter. Krillin states that if either Frieza or Vegeta get their hands on all seven Dragon Balls, they are going to be in serious trouble. Bulma says that although they may not be able to fight either of them directly, they can obtain one Dragon Ball to stop them from making a wish. Gohan says that they will kill every Namekian on the entire planet until they find the Dragon Balls. Krillin admits to himself that he should have killed Vegeta when he had the chance, that way this massacre could have been avoided. Dende asks them who they are and how they know about the Dragon Balls. He then says he hopes they are here to help the Namekians. Vegeta continues to tear into the Namekians, slamming one directly in his skull, killing him. The village elder is kneeling on the ground beside the deceased Namekian. He diverts his attention to Vegeta and calls him a savage for killing his fellow Namekians. Vegeta tells him it is just down to the two of them now. He asks if the old Namekian is prepared to tell him the location of the Dragon Ball. The Namekian refuses and Vegeta turns away to search for the ball in the Namekian houses. As the old Namekian gathers some breath to speak, Vegeta slowly turns around and releases a huge blast, mercilessly obliterating the innocent Namekian. Vegeta then walks into a Namekian house to find the Dragon Ball sitting on top of a cushion pillow. He proceeds to pick up the ball and brings it in front of the lake by the village. Vegeta has a wicked smile as he holds the Dragon Ball in his hand. He examines the lake in front of him. Vegeta tosses the Dragon Ball into the lake, since only he would know the location of the ball and Frieza would not be able to locate it as he does not have any way to detect it. This would prevent Frieza from collecting all seven and as long as Vegeta has one Dragon Ball, there's no way for Frieza to summon the dragon. Vegeta confirms to himself that there's one more ball to be found and swiftly dashes in another direction in the sky in order to obtain it. Back at Dende's village, Zarbon stands firmly. He notifies Frieza that it has been too long and that Dodoria should have been back by now. He states that something must have happened and maybe he should go look for him. Frieza tells him to forget about Dodoria and that if he is not capable of capturing two puny pests and a little Namekian, then he has no use for him. Tired of waiting for Dodoria to return, Frieza commands his top henchman Zarbon and the last surviving minion, Appule, to go and find the remaining Dragon Balls. Appule asks as to how they would locate the villagers without their scouters, mentioning the fact that they'd have to thoroughly search the entire planet. Zarbon tells him that it is exactly what they will do if that is what is necessary. Zarbon reassures Frieza not to worry and that they'd find the Dragon Balls. Frieza tells Zarbon that he expects nothing less from him. Frieza says he will be waiting for them back at the ship with all the Dragon Balls and orders them to deliver the final two to him. Zarbon and Appule dash upward into the sky. Zarbon tells Appule to come get him if he finds any Namekian villages, since there may be some Namekians who may be too powerful for Appule to handle on his own. Appule concurs with Zarbon's assertion. Zarbon orders him to head out and they speed in opposite directions to search for villages. As Zarbon and Appule dash away, Frieza contemplates the situation to himself. He knows that if Vegeta approaches him to steal the Dragon Balls, he'd only save him the trouble of having to locate the traitorous Saiyan. Frieza says he can just relax in the ship and speeds back with the Dragon Balls. Dende learns why the others have come all the way from Earth, and begs them to help save his people. Dende admits that since Earth and Namek have been terrorized by these men, they must fight against them together. Dende says that he must take them to the eldest Namek's house in order to help them with his wisdom. Dende explains how Guru is the eldest Namek and that he alone is responsible for repopulating his race on the planet. Dende says that he is Guru's one hundred and eighth child. Bulma asks Dende how exactly his father was capable of having a child all by himself. Dende says that the eggs came out from his mouth. Bulma assumes that he is actually a she, but Dende halts this prospect by stating that he is unaware of the concept of a female. Bulma tries to explain to Dende that there's a difference between males and females but Dende tells her that he only knows one gender. Krillin gets back to asking Dende how they will get to the elder's house, and Dende says it is important that they go quickly since their opponents already have five of the Dragon Balls. Krillin and Gohan confirm the situation with each other, noting that it is apparent that Vegeta has not left any survivors in the Namekian village. Dende says that if it is true, then there is only a few of the Namekians left alive now. Krillin asks Dende if the eldest Namek has the last Dragon Ball and Dende agrees. Dende pleads with Krillin so they can go to the eldest Namek and acquire the last Dragon Ball so it does not fall into the clutches of Frieza or Vegeta. Krillin agrees with Dende, telling him to lead the way. Krillin and Dende head off toward Guru's location to safeguard the last remaining Dragon Ball. Krillin thinks to himself, deliberating the situation. He concludes that Vegeta is stronger than he ever was before and that the power he sensed from Frieza is even stronger than him. He admits that he does not know what kind of training regiment Goku is under at the moment, but his best bet is to obtain the last Dragon Ball from the eldest Namek. Krillin's doubt then kicks in as he convinces himself that he is going to die on the planet and reveals he has never even had a girlfriend. Elsewhere, Goku continues his training in his spaceship under twenty times Earth's normal gravity. After performing a few back-flips, Goku sweats heavily. King Kai begins to speak to Goku through his mind, saying that Piccolo, Tien Shinhan, Yamcha, and Chiaotzu have arrived on his planet asking for the same training King Kai gave Goku. He also says they were able to reach him through the same perilous route of Snake Way in a shorter amount of time than Goku. Yamcha then asks King Kai if he can say hello to Goku and King Kai tells him to rest his hand on his shoulder and speak. Goku asks if Kami is with them as well, but Yamcha says that Kami remained at the Check-In Station in Other World. Yamcha tells Goku that he is aware of his plan to wish them all back to life using the Dragon Balls of planet Namek. He also says that Goku is a good friend, and Goku becomes overjoyed from hearing from his friends. Cast Gallery Category:Namek Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z